


A valuable lesson

by orphan_account



Category: Myron Bolitar - Harlan Coben
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Win tries to teach someone a lesson to protect them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A valuable lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Dub-Con

‘You’re telling me that Luca has been going to that club?’ Myron asked in amazement.   
‘Big Cindi says he’s never left with anyone but one time he’s going to and it might well be the wrong person or he’ll get too drunk and not know what he’s doing or he’ll be drugged and we won’t have any idea who has taken him home or where he is’ Esperenza sounded unusually panicked.  
‘Well warn him of that,’ Myron replied.  
‘I have, he blushed and stuttered and said he was only curious and that he’d be careful, I tried to tell him some horror stories but he insisted he’d be fine and implied that it wasn’t any of my business.’  
‘I’ll talk to him’ Myron offered.  
‘No, let me,’ Win interrupted, talking for the first time.   
‘You?’ Myron and Esperenza said together.  
‘I’m scarier than you.’

That wasn’t in question. Myron sent Luca up to Win’s office as soon as he arrived.  
Win listened as Luca knocked on the door. He did not answer. He waited to see how long it would take Luca to come in. It took a few minutes and another ignored knock, before Luca walked in.   
‘Sorry Mr Lockwood, I did knock,’ Luca said quietly as he walked in.   
Win nodded.  
‘Myron said you wanted to speak to me?’ he offered when Win did not speak.   
Win nodded again. He watched Luca become more and more uncomfortable. He decided that a little bit of nerves would help him get his point across.  
‘I need to talk to you about the club you’ve been frequenting.’  
A very pretty blush stained Luca’s cheeks and he looked away. ‘I can’t believe that they told you about that,’ he muttered under his breath.  
Win did not say anything, just looked at him and watched as the blush crept down his neck.  
Finally Luca spoke up again ‘I don’t see why I have to keep having this conversation with people I work with.’  
Win smiled a little inside at the sulky tone ‘come here.’  
Luca just stared at him.  
‘Come here,’ Win repeated with a slight edge to his voice.  
Luca hesitated but then walked over looking nervous. Win put a hand on his shoulder and guided him over to the mirror hanging on the wall that Win kept there to look at himself at regular intervals.  
‘I’m going to say this all once and you are going to listen, okay?’  
Luca nodded.  
‘You should be grateful that people are taking an interest, not many people are lucky to have that. I am not interested, I am simply ensuring that Myron has one less thing to worry about. Look at yourself…what do you see?’  
Luca shrugged.  
‘You know what I see, I see a confused little boy who doesn’t know what he wants but is enjoying flirting with the idea of a little experimentation.’   
Luca turned away from the mirror and started to walk away.  
Win grabbed his arm and swung him back round, pulled him flush against his body and reached up, slid his fingers into his hair and made him look back at the mirror.  
‘Please don’t walk away while I am taking the time to explain something to you,’ Win said quietly in his ear.   
‘Now I’m going to tell you what those men at the club see when they look at you. They see this beautiful, vulnerable virgin, with pretty features and prettier eyes and they imagine the body you’re hiding under those clothes, unless that is you are wearing something more revealing than you are in my imagination. So they look at you, and they want you, they want to fuck you, they want to hurt you and the worst of them want to hurt you bad.’  
Luca’s face was flaming now and he wouldn’t make eye contact with Win in the mirror.   
‘Do you understand?’ Win asked softly.  
Luca did not reply.  
‘Do you understand?’ Win repeated, just as softly.  
Luca nodded.  
‘It might seem like a bit of fun, you might even have some kind of little fantasy about liking it rough but trust me you do not want to get involved with these people.’  
‘Ok,’ Luca choked out.  
‘You won’t go there anymore?’  
‘No.’  
‘Ok then.’ and he let him go.  
Luca quickly stumbled from the office, looking rather shaken.

‘He won’t be going any more.’ Win informed an impressed Myron and a grateful Esperenza. 

# # # # # # # # #

‘You’re not as good as you think.’ Esperenza said ruefully.  
‘Elaborate?’  
‘Luca.’   
‘Ah. Are you telling me that young Luca has not followed my carefully given advice?’  
‘No, he has not.’ Esperenza said, turning serious.  
‘Has he gone home with someone?’ Myron asked, anxious.  
‘No, still just sat there, jumping whenever anyone talked to him. But Big Cyndi said people are starting to look at him, starting to talk.’  
‘He’s a pretty boy.’ Win agreed. ‘Someone is going to take him home soon.’  
‘Well if you didn’t scare him off going,’ Myron said to Win. ‘I don’t know what we can say. We can’t force him not to go, we’ve all warned him.’  
‘We can’t just let him…’ Esperenza trailed off.  
‘Leave it with me.’

 

# # # # # # # # # # # #

It was alarmingly easy. Enough money in the hands of the “hostess” and he was given a room for the evening and the promise of the “pretty brunette in the corner.” Miranda, the first woman in a long time that Win had thought he would be able to kill, would tell Luca that she had noticed him coming here, that he never went home with anyone, his first time and all, natural to be nervous, and would he like to have the opportunity to experiment in a safe place, she would be right outside the door to call on if he wanted help and she knew the gentleman could be trusted. It was a system to set up Win had wanted to knock her down but he didn’t. He smiled his second best smile and waited. There was a soft knock at the door and Luca crept in, his eyes down. Win felt a surge of arousal and let it show in his face. It took Luca about 30 seconds to look up and Win assumed that it seemed a lot longer to Luca. When he saw Win his eyes flashed with anger.  
‘Esperenza sent you?’ Luca snapped.  
Win did not reply.   
‘I thought…I know I said I wouldn’t go anymore but I don’t think it’s really any of your business…’ he trailed off as Win smiled.  
Win took a step towards him and grinned more as Luca stepped back.   
‘I’m curious,’ Win said, softly. ‘Are you just plain stupid or do you get off on the danger?’  
Luca blushed again, ‘what do you care?’  
Win smiled dangerously this time, ‘guess I don’t.’ And took another step towards Luca, who backed up against the door.  
‘Anyway…’ Luca stuttered. ‘I’m not stupid, I’ve…Miranda…’  
‘Miranda’s going to come running if there’s a problem. If I get rough with you?’  
Luca nodded.  
‘Try it.’  
‘What?’  
‘Try it. Call her.’  
Luca sighed and looked away.  
‘Miranda,’ he called.  
Nothing. He tried again. Then turned and pulled at the door. It was locked. He turned back to Win. He wasn’t frightened yet, Win realised, just irritated.   
‘You’ve told her not to answer?’  
‘Babe, I’ve paid her not to answer.’ And he walked up to Luca, standing close to him. He jerked him suddenly, pushing him hard against the wall, jerking his arms up by his head. ‘No matter how loud you scream.’  
He could see Luca debating what was going on here. Luca struggled against him. Win pressed his hard-on against Luca and the boy froze. His eyes wide and surprised. His face paled.  
‘I can do anything to you right now. Anything I like.’ And bringing Luca’s hands together, he gripped them with one hand, pressing the bones together with bruising force. He ran his now free other hand down Luca’s shirt.  
‘No one will come,’ and he popped the buttons on Luca’s shirt.   
Luca was shaking slightly and Win could see the fear in the boy’s eyes. To his credit though he was trying not to be cowed.   
‘You’re just trying to scare me off. Trying to ensure that I don’t come here again.’  
Win raised an eyebrow then roughly pulled him away from the wall and ripped his shirt off.   
And then Luca did struggle. Trying to free his wrists and bucking his hips in an attempt to dislodge him. And Win might have let him go then. Might have. Considered the lesson taught. But Luca was hard. Some part of him was enjoying this.


End file.
